The First Mew
by Ravenclaw-Beauty.x
Summary: The aliens are getting stronger, too strong for the mews and they require a new mew, but Ryou drops a bomb shell, Ichigo wasn't the first Mew, His sister was! contains OC


**_Title:_ The First Mew**

**_Rating: _T**

**_Status: _Incomplete**

**_Summary: _The aliens are getting stronger, too strong for the mews and they require a new mew, but Ryou drops a bomb shell, Ichigo wasn't the first Mew, His sister was! Contains oc **

**_Pairings: _OCxKisshu, IchigoxRyou, RetasuxPai, Bu-LingxTaruto maybe MintoxZakuro and MasayaxNo one**

**_Author Notes: _Hey guys Lyra-Chan.x here! This is my first story on this account and looking at the ones on my other account then this really is my first story as the others were just terrible, kind of like My Immortal by Tara but with out the 'he put his thingy in my you know what' … yeah they were that bad.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Time to meet the first Mew**_

"Shirogane-San, I-It's the aliens, their getting stronger!"

"Shirogane-San Retasu-San is right; sooner or later we won't be able to stop them"

"What do you suppose we do then Fujiwara-San?"

"Yatta! Why don't we get a new mew?"

"Strawberry why do we need a new mew when we already have six?"

"Shirogane-Baka what- … Nani? Six?"

_Smirk_

"I guess it's about time you know about her then huh?"

_Gulp_

"Are you sure Shirogane-San?"

"Un its time you found out about the first mew"

_**Flashback**_

"_You-Nii~"_

Sigh

"_What Kura?"_

"_Ne~ can you help me with Sacha and Micha?"_

"_No"_

_The younger girl pouted and gave a teary glare "Why You-Nee?"_

_Ryou sighed and slammed his pencil down "Sakura, I'm _busy_ with Otou-Sama's work, maybe Keiichiro will help you with those _things_" _

Growl

"_Ryou! Sacha and Micha have not done anything to you and they helped you with your research, they got you this far and this is how you repay them?"_

_The blond boy sweat dropped at his younger sister "Sakura you're over reacting again"_

"A-ano Shirogane-San how does this explain the first mew?"

"Hold on Retasu-San he hasn't finished yet"

"_I. Don't. Care. Ryou. You owe us"_

Blink

"_Us?" Sakura nodded "Un us their my friends so you owe all three of us" With a gulp Ryou looked down at his papers before glancing at his sister "Sakura h-how about I make you closer to Sacha and Micha_?"

Starry eyed

"_Un!"_

_**End Flashback**_

_Slap_

"Itai! Strawberry what was that for?" all eyes went to the part cat girl as she glared at the blond café owner "Shirogane-Baka you made your sister into a mew?"

He shrugged "Un she wanted to be closer with Sacha and Micha" sweat drops went around the group as Keiichiro laughed nervously "Matte" Minto was the first to snap out of it "If you sister is a mew and the first one in fact, does that mean she will help us?"

"Eto I don't think so after all it has been a while since Ryou and Sakura talked" the brunette stated "well we could try right no na do?" Bu-Ling asked tilting her head

"Hm we could try Yosha lets go"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Welcome back Goshujin-Sama"

A young girl around the age of seventeen was bowed down as soon as they walked into the building; she was wearing the traditional black maid outfit with her red hair in a pony tail. Once she stood up you could see her matching eyes "Oh Ryou-Sama it's been a while"

"Aa it has Aiko-San, is Sakura around?" 'Aiko' blushed under his gaze stuttering slightly "A-ano Sakura-Chan isn't feeling well, it started around five minuets ago when she took the rubbish out"

_Blink_

"E-eto Keiichiro-San does Ryou's Imouto work as a maid?"

_Smile_

"Hai"

"Well Mina-Sama if you could follow me I'll take you to Sakura-Chan" the group followed the red haired maid till they got to a table occupied by a girl with pink hair and a black aura seeping from her

"Ano Sakura-Chan you have some visitors"

…

"E-eto Sakura-Chan"

"_Hentai … bastards … them"_

"Mou~ she's been repeating her self for a while now"another maid came over wearing red instead of black which went past her knees, she had silver hair in a bob and red eyes and looked to be twenty one even though she was smaller than Akio "Sempai!" Akio gasped

'Sempai' just walked passed the group and touched the pinkettes shoulder which tensed "let it out Kura-Chan"

The fourteen year old started to shake before she slammed her fist on the table therefore breaking it "that Hentai! H-how dare he just show up and claim me his in front of those two bastards!"

"Nani?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up and saw the group, one figure standing out more than the others "Ryou-Baka" she growled

Once she was looking at them, the group got a better look at her, she had short pink hair with bangs that framed her face and the same blue eyes that Ryou had her maid outfit was black and reached just above the knees.

"You Bastard!"

* * *

**How was that? ... it was bad right? it has been a while heh. If it really is bad then please either PM me or Review and tell me what needs to revised and please note ... this story does not have a BETA if you want to be it then agian PM me or leave a Review oh and also if the chapters are small blame my laptop as its small as hell so alot of pages to me could be ... halve of one for you.**

**So until next time**

**JA NE!**

**Lyra-Chan.x**


End file.
